


Reflejos

by Mital_Riumo



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mital_Riumo/pseuds/Mital_Riumo
Summary: Si Kain es un traidor, ¿por qué todos lo perdonan? Si son aliados, ¿por qué parece que ellos viven en un mundo en el que él no puede entrar? Y ella, ¿por qué parece que sólo a él es incapaz de perdonarlo?
Relationships: Edward "Edge" Geraldine/Rydia, Kain Highwind/Rydia, Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey, Rosa Joanna Farrell/Kain Highwind





	Reflejos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace como 10 años, pero la he retocado un poquito para publicarla. ¡Guste o no guste, dejadme comentarios!

Había cosas que, si en un principio le habían parecido un poco chocantes, ahora eran simplemente insoportables. Es decir, él entendía perfectamente que Rosa y Cecil se... se querían mucho y les gustaba estar tan cerca el uno del otro como fuera posible. Hasta ahí todo bien. Entonces, ¿era realmente necesario que compartieran tienda cada vez que acampaban? Si, a fin de cuentas, ¡no hacían nada! ¡Él no los escuchaba hacer nada! Y no es que les prestara especial atención, simplemente no podía evitar tener un oído especialmente entrenado y... ¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Por qué Cecil podía pasar la noche descaradamente con su mujer y él no?

Sí, sí. Maldición. Tenía envidia de Cecil, de su situación.

¡No! No, no. Maldición. No quería estar con Rosa por las noches. Hacía muy buena pareja con el paladín, se veía que eran muy felices juntos. Simplemente... Sí. Él también quería pasar las noches cerca de  _ su _ mujer. 

Muy bien, admitió para sus adentros.  _ Aún  _ no era  _ suya _ propiamente, pero lo sería. Seguro. ¡Nadie se resistía a sus encantos! Era fuerte, inteligente, astuto, apuesto, encantador, buen conversador, refinado, noble y rico. Simplemente no era el momento. Sí, eso. Estaban en guerra; el mundo, en peligro. No era momento para fantasear y pensar en cosas románticas. Por eso ella aún no se había lanzado a sus brazos. No era el momento.

¿¡Por qué, entonces, Cecil tenía derecho a hacer manitas y carantoñas con Rosa!?

─¿¡Verdad!? ¡Es completamente injusto! 

─Hmph.

─Hagamos un trato: cuando volvamos a la superficie, tú me acompañas a Eblan y te presento a algunas bailarinas. Por una propina te dejan...

─Bah.

─¡Maldita sea, Kain, no entiendes como me siento! ¡No sabes lo que es ver a la mujer de tus sueños ignorarte día tras día y...

─¿Que no lo entiendo? -El dragoon se detuvo en seco solo un segundo-. ¿Que yo... no... lo entiendo? Tú eres el que no sabe nada. 

Edge no tuvo que disimular la sonrisa tras su máscara. Claro que sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluso las piedras se daban cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierto placer al mortificarlo de esa manera, aunque no sabía por qué. O quizás sí.

─¡Kain! ─Rydia se acercó a ellos, pero el dragoon siguió caminando sin dirigirle ni una mirada. La invocadora miró al ninja, con el ceño fruncido.─ ¡Tú! 

─¿Yo? Soy Edge, encantado. ¿Quieres disfrutar de un agradable paseo conmigo, en esta... rojiza creo-que-mañana?

Rydia, exasperada, se limitó a dirigirle un gruñido antes de seguir al dragoon. 

¿Por qué? Edge no lo entendía. ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba tanto por ese bastardo? ¿Por qué no podía fijarse más en él?

* * *

Había pasado otra vez. ¿Por qué Kain le daba tantos motivos para odiarlo?

Habían parado para comer y Rosa había... Había sido  _ natural _ con Cecil. Demasiado para lo que el dragoon, aún afectado por lo que el ninja le había dicho aquella mañana, podía soportar. Su lenguaje corporal, la repentina tensión de su cuerpo, había sido la prueba. Su rostro había permanecido tan impasible como siempre. Sólo cambiaba cuando hablaba con sus amigos o... con Rydia. Con  _ su _ Rydia. Y él no le había dado permiso.

Pronto se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, él no había sido el único en notar ese cambio.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya volvían a estar en marcha, Rydia se había acercado a Kain, con pasos como saltitos, adorables, propios de una niña, y lo había cogido de la mano. ¡De la mano! ¿Por qué a Kain? ¿Por qué él, Edge, no merecía ese trato? ¿Era más digno de compasión un cretino que deseaba abiertamente a la novia de su mejor amigo que él, víctima de Lugae y de Rubicante? ¡Por favor! Cuando sus padres... Entonces... Ella sólo le había dirigido una mirada incomprensible. Pero ahora, para Kain, era toda sonrisas y amabilidad. Y contacto directo. Con su mano. Con su brazo. Con sus pequeños saltitos y su largo cabello ondeando a su alrededor. Y Kain sonreía.

Sonreía.

¿Es que ese maldito quería a todas las mujeres del mundo para sí o qué?

* * *

No habían sido capaces de detenerlo, en gran parte porque no podían creer lo que veían. Después todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso, y más grave de lo que al principio había parecido. Al final, se les había escapado como arena entre los dedos.

La única prueba que quedaba de que había estado allí era la herida en el brazo de Cecil, donde el puñal de Kain había quedado clavado.

No pudiendo hacer otra cosa, habían decidido volver a Tomra. La herida no era grave, pero todos necesitaban ese descanso antes de informar al rey Giott de su último, fatal fracaso, aunque la idea general la tenían más que clara: estaban perdidos. Fin.

Edge se encontró sufriendo una noche de insomnio por primera vez en su vida desde que tenía tres años, cuando las pesadillas de que un ogro demente se lo iba a comer habían despertado a medio castillo y habían obligado a las sirvientas a ir a buscar a su madre, la única persona capaz de tranquilizar al niño. Esta vez no había pesadillas, al menos no que lo despertaran. La pesadilla había estado ante sus ojos cuando, por primera vez, había visto a Rydia desplomarse, temblando, la cara congestionada por el llanto. Por supuesto, eso no había pasado hasta después de la cena, cuando Rosa se había retirado para ver cómo estaba su querido y ellos dos se habían quedado solos. Al verla así, en ese estado, se había sentido más impotente que en toda su vida. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Abrazarla? Pero cada vez que lo había intentado en el pasado, ella se sacudía, molesta, tachándolo de pesado. ¿Cómo podía demostrarle que esta vez no tenía esas intenciones? Solo... No quería verla así, era insoportable. Se sentía terriblemente enfermo cada segundo que aquel llanto torrencial y completamente mudo se prolongaba. Y es que, si no podía tocarla, ¿qué decirle? ¿“No te preocupes, ya volverá”? ¡Él ni siquiera quería que volviera! De hecho, una parte de él se alegraba de su traición, fuera manipulado por Golbez o no, según habían dicho los otros. Al menos ahora podía odiarlo abiertamente. Al menos ahora no tendría que apretar los dientes cada vez que viera a Rydia colgándose a él. Por eso, al final, los celos ganaron a la preocupación, y dominaron su lengua cuando habló.

─¿Qué ganas lloriqueando por ese estúpido traidor? ¡Deberías odiarlo! Por su culpa ahora estamos condenados. Al menos odiándolo podrás concentrarte mejor el día que no lo encontremos de nuevo para darle lo que se merece.

─Tú... ¡Tú...! ¿Cómo puedes...? Kain no es... ¡Agh! ─Rydia lo miraba fijamente, furiosa, misma furia que usó para secarse la cara con las mangas de su vestido─. ¡No sabes nada! ¡Sólo piensas en ti mismo! Pensé que serías distinto, pero al final... ¿Cómo puedes...? ¡Agh! 

─¿Distinto de qué, eh? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Tu amorcito es un traidor. Ha apuñalado a su mejor amigo y nos ha dejado tirados, llevándose el último, ¿me oyes? ¡El último condenado cristal!

─¿Mi qué? ─Rydia se levantó de la mesa, los puños apretados─. ¡Estúpido príncipe estúpido! ¡No es sólo Kain quien me preocupa! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que Cecil...? ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez igual! ¿Por qué...?

─Ah, entonces lo que pasa es que te identificas con él porque eres igual, ¿es eso? ─Él también se había levantado de la silla, llevado por la rabia del momento─. Eres igual de rastrera y...

Rydia había cortado su frase con una fuerte y sonora bofetada. Aunque sus sentidos lo habían alertado, no la había creído capaz de pegarle realmente.

─¡Si tengo que odiar a alguien es a ti, Edward Geraldine!

Ouch. Eso sí había dolido. Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y su mejilla ardía.

─¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Podríais no gritar?

Rosa los había oído. Estupendo. Ahora, a dar explicaciones. Rydia se adelantó.

─Lo siento, Rosa. He perdido los nervios y hemos discutido. ─Miraba sus pies, visiblemente tensa, incómoda y nerviosa. ¿Por la pena? ¿Por la preocupación?─ ¿Te importa si... si voy a ver a Cecil un momento?

─No, por supuesto. ─Rosa sonrió, conciliadora─. De hecho, creo que también él quiere hablar contigo.

─Gracias.

Rydia había salido del cuarto como una exhalación, dejándolo solo con la maga blanca. La actitud de la maga blanca lo había hecho repentinamente consciente del escándalo que habían hecho al lado de la habitación de un herido. Hablando de incomodidad...

─¿Por qué has discutido con ella esta vez, Edge? ─Lo interpeló─. No creo que hayas intentado flirtear otra vez; creo que eres lo bastante maduro como para saber cuándo se puede y cuando no hacer ciertas cosas.

Ahí, directa al grano, la agudeza de una mujer adulta. Escuchándola resultaba claro que Cecil pudiera soportar tantas cosas sin desesperanzarse. Tenía un buen apoyo.

─No lo sé. ─Edge se desplomó nuevamente en su silla─. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Ni a ella ni a ti, de hecho. ¿No te preocupa dejarla sola con... con tu... lo que sea? ¿Y si pasara algo entre ellos?

Rosa lo miró, incrédula. No sabía si la había ofendido o si se iba a reír en su cara. 

─¿Crees que Cecil es un...? Ay, Edge, si tú supieras.

Lo dijo sonriendo. Eso sólo consiguió enfurecerlo y confundirlo aún más, todo al mismo tiempo.

─¡Claro que no sé! ─estalló─. ¡Nadie me explica nada! Tú eres la mujer de Cecil, Rydia es vuestra mejor amiga y Kain vuestro mejor amigo. ¿Y yo? ¡Un extraño que os acompaña y os intenta ayudar! Sería mucho mejor para vosotros que me fuera, me parece a veces. Al menos así me siento, siempre tratado como un extraño.

─Pero sabes que ese no es el caso. Por favor, Edge, razona. ─Rosa puso una mano sobre su hombro, sonriendo, y se sentó frente a él─. ¿Te has fijado realmente cómo se tratan Cecil y Rydia?

─¡No, no lo he hecho! ¡Porque siempre eres tú la que está pegada a él, y ella siempre estaba pegada a ese... ese...!

Rosa carraspeó y Edge se guardó lo que estaba a punto de decir. Otra cosa incomprensible: sabiendo la clase de persona que era Kain, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que alguien insultara a su amigo. 

─Bien, entonces te lo explicaré. ─Hizo una pausa, insegura de cómo continuar─. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, al menos un poco, Cecil y yo hubiéramos adoptado a Rydia como nuestra hija.

La maga blanca procedió entonces a contarle toda la historia, tal como Cecil se la había contado a ella meses atrás, cuando se habían reunido en Kaipo, y lo que había pasado después. El ninja escuchó con atención, sintiendo cómo diferentes cosas, totalmente opuestas, se mezclaban en su interior.

─Pensé que quizá imaginarías algo cuando estuvimos en el Feymarch ─concluyó la maga─, pero ya veo que no.

─Pero... Pero... ¡No importa! ¡No tiene sentido! Es decir, ¿ella sólo se preocupaba por Kain por lo que pasó la otra vez? ¿Se preocupaba por él, por Cecil y por ti? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Cualquier diría, viéndola, que está en... en... enamorada de él!

─Edge ─Rosa lo miraba sonriendo.

─¿¡Qué!?

─¿Estás celoso de Kain?

─¡No estoy celoso de nadie!

─Sin embargo, te mortifica que ella preste atención a cualquier otro hombre que no seas tú.

─Eso es porque... Porque... ¿Cómo puede cualquier mujer resistirse a mí? ─Tenía que recomponerse. ¿Celoso, él? Ni en sueños─. En tu caso lo entiendo, tú casi cuentas como mujer casada –Rosa lo miró sin cambiar la expresión y temió haberse pasado de la raya-, pero ella es distinta. Yo he hecho de todo por ella, y aún así...

─No estás atento. Por eso no lo entiendes. ─Rosa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta─. El día que tu orgullo te deje aceptar que te has enamorado, avísame y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte.

─¡Yo no estoy...! ─¿Desatento? ¿Enamorado? ¿De cuál de los dos ataques debería defenderse primero?

Rosa sonrió de nuevo, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. 

* * *

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos. Bromeaban, él flirteaba con ella y aceptaba su rechazo, pero hasta ahí. Rydia ya no le permitía ningún indicio de conversación seria, aunque había aceptado sus disculpas y le había presentado las suyas también. No es que él se arrepintiera mucho, en realidad, pero había pensado que eso era lo mejor si quería mantener una buena relación con el grupo. Además, la mirada que le había dirigido Cecil mientras volvían en el Falcon al castillo de los enanos era la prueba de que, si no lo hacía, le esperaba una tarde más que dolorosa. Pero empezaba a pensar que la humillación no había merecido la pena. El trato de Rydia empezaba a resultarle insoportablemente doloroso, y ya no sabía qué pensar.

No le había costado demasiado admitir para sus adentros que realmente no pensaba lo que le había dicho aquella noche en Tomra. Puesto que, visto su tono, sus palabras pretendían tratarla como poco menos que una fulana, estaba claro que se había excedido. Tampoco ella lo odiaba realmente, pero, entonces, ¿qué pensaba de él? Definitivamente no lo quería, ni de forma romántica ni, al parecer, como amigo. Eran camaradas, compañeros. Cercanos, pero no había ningún tipo de relación especial entre ellos. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de la forma en que hablaban, más de una vez había sentido sus ojos como dos punzones clavados en él. Tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por fingir cuando se cruzaban sus miradas. Es decir, él sabía que ella no era la clase de persona que guardaba rencor y odiaba a los demás... Ahora lo sabía, después de lo que Rosa le había contado. Su fidelidad a Cecil, a pesar de que él había asesinado a su madre, aún sin querer... El abierto cariño que le demostraba... Pero a él lo trataba así. ¿Y si se había convertido en la primera persona a la que Rydia odiaba de verdad? Ciertamente era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, haberse ganado aquel título tan exclusivo; de haber estado seguro de que ese era el caso hasta habría intentado bromear con ella al respecto. ¿Por qué, entonces, lo único que sentía al pensarlo eran ganas de caer muerto en el sitio?

Y ahora Kain volvía a acompañarlos. Kain, supuestamente reformado, con las ideas claras, de acuerdo con Edge en que lo mejor para todos era que tuvieran las armas listas por si volvía a ser controlado. Kain, el traidor, el único capaz de hacer hablar a Cecil cuando la revelación de que el demonio que tanto caos y destrucción había causado era sangre de su sangre. El mismo que había tranquilizado a Cecil cuando el engaño de Rosa y Rydia había sido descubierto. No tenía más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y tolerar la presencia del dragoon en el grupo. Pero ellas, ¿por qué habían hecho eso? No es que él estuviera especialmente preocupado por la seguridad de la invocadora, por supuesto, sino que esperaba tener tiempo para acomodar sus ideas si dejaba de verla por un tiempo... quizá para siempre. Sin embargo, ¿cómo contradecir sus palabras? Cecil había intentado protegerla, pero estaba claro que necesitaba a Rosa junto a él, y Rydia era lo bastante fuerte como para darles una paliza a ellos tres de ser necesario. Podía cuidarse perfectamente. La idea lo disgustaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inútil al verla? ¿Por qué justo cuando tenía que lidiar con ese tipo otra vez veía su orgullo más atacado?

Habían llegado ya tan lejos que, no importa cómo se mirara, no había vuelta atrás. Las voces distantes de los cristales los habían guiado durante todo el camino, pero ya estaban agotados. Necesitaban descansar. Era la última vez que acamparían todos juntos. 

─Creo que hemos llegado a un terreno seguro –avisó Cecil cuando se internaron en otra de las pequeñas grutas del interior de la luna.

─Es igual a los de la torre de Babil –musitó Rosa.- ¿Quizá su diseño fue otro invento que nos dejaron los lunarianos?

─También los de la torre de Zot eran como este –asintiendo el paladín-. Es muy posible que... ellos llevaran ese conocimiento a nuestro planeta.

“Ellos” era como Cecil llamaba a su padre. Todavía estaba resolviendo el conflicto interior sobre su familia que la guerra le había generado.

La incomodidad visible en el rostro del paladín eliminó cualquier posibilidad de conversación, así como las ganas de iniciar otra. Todos tenían claro que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Fusoya y Golbez, o Theodore, o como quiera que se llamase, acababan con Zemus, no después de haber llegado tan lejos. Tenían derecho, por lo menos, a ver el final en primera fila. Pero para Cecil las cosas eran distintas ¿Quería ayudar a su tío o era su hermano quien le preocupaba? ¿Quería saldar cuentas con Zemus por haber destrozado a su familia o con Golbez por haberlo destrozado a él? Otra cosa más que no conseguía entender, por mucho que se esforzara. 

Rosa y Cecil volvían a descansar en su propia tienda. A estas alturas ya no le importaba realmente lo que hicieran o no; después de todo, él ya ni siquiera podía soñar con tocar a Rydia.

Lo bueno de las zonas seguras es que nadie tenía que hacer guardias. Lo malo de estar tan cerca de la meta es que no conseguía relajarse lo suficiente para dormir. El fuego crepitaba con eco y creaba destellos de una miríada de colores al reflejarse en las diamantinas rocas. Era precioso, pero resultaba un poco triste verlo solo. Decidió alejarse del campamento, por lo menos hasta la galería que habían estado recorriendo. Tampoco es que pudiera ir muy lejos, de todos modos, o sin peligro de encontrarse con algunas de las salvajes bestias que al parecer acechaban allí. ¿Cómo podían los lunarianos dormir en un lugar lleno de monstruos? Por lo menos no tenían que preocuparse por un camino oscuro, pues cada piedra parecía irradiar una luz interior que se reflejaba en sus compañeras, aunque nunca lo bastante intensa como para cegar a nadie. Él no se había fijado al principio, hasta que había visto a Rydia contemplando maravillada todo lo que los rodeaba.

Oyó pasos a su espalda, pero no se giró. Probablemente Kain se preguntaba dónde estaba su compañero de tienda y se disponía a darle una charla sobre la inconveniencia de alejarse por su cuenta de la zona segura.

─No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo necesitaba... Uhm... respirar un poco.

─Qué curioso; yo también.

Esa voz no era la de Kain. 

Rydia le sonrió cuando se giró hacia ella y se acomodó apoyándose en la pared, cerca de él.

─¿Cómo se te ocurre alejarte del campamento? –La riñó, incapaz de contenerse, olvidando que eran las mismas palabras que él esperaba oír.- ¿Qué hubieras hecho de no haber estado yo aquí? ¿Y si se te hubiera acercado un monstruo?

─Hubiera entrado de nuevo -respondió ella tranquilamente-. Con lo grandes que son, estoy segura de que los hubiera visto bastante antes que ellos a mí.

Edge suspiró, inquieto e incómodo. Rydia tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. De hecho, el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella empeoraba la situación.

¿O no? Quizá era su oportunidad de oro. Quizá era el momento que había estado esperando para aclarar las cosas entre ellos de una vez y así... Es decir, no habían tenido un momento para charlar tranquilamente a solas en semanas. Con tranquilidad como palabra clave.

─Um, ¿Edge? –Ella se adelantó a sus palabras y pensamientos.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo... difícil?

─Bueno, si es difícil quizá no sepa la respuesta.

─No es a eso a lo que me refiero... –Silencio. Rydia apartó la mirada y se removió, inquieta.- Tú... Edge, ¿estás molesto conmigo?

─¿Qué? –La pregunta había sido tan inesperada que lo había dejado en blanco. ¿Él...? ¿Con ella?

─Yo sé que... Verás... Desde lo que pasó la otra vez, bueno, cuando salimos… Ya sabes... Las cosas no han sido iguales. Has estado bromeando conmigo, como siempre, pero has estado distante, y no sabía qué pensar. Yo sé que no debí decirte aquello, pero durante todo este tiempo he tenido la duda de si realmente me habías perdonado o si... 

Un momento, un momento. ¿ _ Ella _ estaba preocupada por si él la odiaba? ¿Rydia? ¡Imposible! Si todo el tiempo había sido él quien la había sentido distanciarse, si... O no. Es decir, ¿y si había estado demasiado preocupado pensando en sus sentimientos para darse cuenta de cómo la estaba tratando? ¿Y si realmente la había estado alejando con su comportamiento? ¡Maldición! ¡No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas! Rydia lo miraba furtivamente, mordiéndose el labio, sinceramente preocupada y... ¡Tenía que responder! ¡Rápido!

─¡No! –Su propia emoción lo apabulló un momento, tanto como a ella. Estaba tan conmocionado por la situación que había perdido el control de sus acciones.- No –repitió, con más calma-. Jamás, te lo juro, jamás, en ningún momento, he sentido ninguna rabia ni odio ni nada por el estilo contra ti. Lo juro por el honor de mi padre.

─C-calma; calma, Edge –lo detuvo ella. Claramente su desmedida reacción la estaba asustando-. Sólo... Entonces... ¿De verdad fue mi imaginación?

─No sabría decir si fue sólo eso, porque yo también estaba preocupado pensando que quizá tú a mí no me habías perdonado...

─Pero qué idiota eres, ¿cómo no voy a perdonarte...?

─...Porque yo... Yo... ¿Cómo voy a odiarte si...?

Que me lleve el diablo, pensó Edge, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón Rosa? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea, ¿por qué se daba cuenta ahora de lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de ella?

─Gracias, Edge... Gracias.

El nudo se apretó cuando, sin previo aviso, Rydia lo abrazó. El pobre estaba ya tan confuso que apenas atinó a devolverle el abrazo, demasiado consciente de los veinte años de y de la alarmante falta de ropa sobre su pequeña y frágil espalda y lo suave que era su piel y lo bien que olía y lo cálida que era y...

─De verdad no quería volver al Feymarch pensando que había perdido a uno de mis amigos. 

...Y lo dulcemente que se clavaban sus palabras una vez él era consciente de las cosas. 

La apartó de sí con suavidad, intentando no darle a entender que estaba dolido, y escondiendo sus emociones tras una radiante sonrisa. Quizá demasiado.

─¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

─Lo he pensado mucho, y... me he dado cuenta de que es mi único hogar. Leviathan y Ashura me criaron, son como… Son mis... padres -la última palabra la pronunción con esfuerzo, como temiendo la reacción de Edge-.La idea de separarme de ellos para vivir con humanos, la idea de separarme de lo más parecido que tengo a una familia...

Entonces formemos nuestra propia familia, quiso decirle, y proponerle matrimonio en ese mismo momento, pero... ¿Podía? ¿Debía? ¿No estaba diciendo ella que sus monstruos eran lo que más feliz la hacía? ¿Con qué derecho le arrebataría eso? Obviamente, el hecho de que lo viera como amigo... era terriblemente importante. 

─Y... –tragó saliva, intentó ganar tiempo-. ¿Se lo has contado ya a Cecil y Rosa? Yo sé que ellos...

─No, aún no lo saben. No he tenido valor para comentárselo y... creo que les costará un poco más entenderme. 

¿Más que a mí? Se preguntó amargamente el ninja.

─¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? ¿Qué me hace diferente?

Eso, diferente. Había que pensar positivo. Quizá él era especial, quizá podría convencerla...

─Yo tampoco lo tengo claro, ¿sabes? Pero desde que te conocimos... ¿Cómo decirlo? –Rydia cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda y fijó la vista en el techo de la caverna-. Siempre he sentido que era más cercana a ti que a nadie. Que había algo que nos unía. –Edge tragó saliva, demasiado emocionado para decir algo o mostrarlo.- Creo que es por Rubicante.

─¿Rubicante? –Eso no se lo esperaba, y tuvo que tragar saliva otra vez. El recuerdo del demonio siempre resultaba particularmente amargo.

─Tanto tú como yo perdimos nuestros hogares por el fuego, y a nuestros padres por la mezquindad de uno y la inocencia de otro... En cierto modo, Rubicante me recuerda a Cecil. Creo que por eso no soy capaz de sentir odio contra él.

Edge no estaba muy seguro de compartir los sentimientos de Rydia en absoluto, pero asintió de todas formas. Después de todo, estaba viendo una demostración de cómo era la chica a la que todos conocían y querían en plena acción: perdonando incluso al peor demonio, literalmente.

─Lo cierto es que por eso... Creo que por eso siento tanta... No, cierta admiración hacia ti –continuó ella-. Después del accidente yo estaba terriblemente asustada del fuego y creo que aún ahora no me... no me gusta demasiado. Pero tú... Tú enfrentaste a Rubicante, fuego con fuego. Yo no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

─Pero aguantaste muy bien durante ese combate y en el gigante –comentó él, sonriendo con tantas ganas como pudo.- Y, ¡eh! ¿Aún así quieres irte a vivir allí? ¿A bañarte en piscinas de lava por el resto de tu vida?

─Ridículo, ¿verdad? –Rydia sonrió, y Edge con ella.- Pero creo que, si te uso como inspiración, podré hacerlo.

─Bueno, me alegra saber que por fin vas a considerarme útil en algo.

Los dos rieron de nuevo, y ella se veía tan adorable con esa expresión que él se sintió morir por dentro. Había tantas cosas que le podía decir que no sabía por cual empezar. Seguro que Damcyan podía colaborar con Baron para reconstruir su pueblo cuando todo hubiera pasado, él se encargaría de que Eblan invirtiera todos sus recursos en reconstruir Mist, aunque fuera a espaldas del Senescal. Sus monstruos la acompañarían siempre que los invocara, Cecil y Rosa no se tomarían bien que quisiera irse, y él... él no soportaría estar lejos de ella. No ahora. Probablemente nunca. Por el amor de cualquier dios disponible, ¿por qué ahora tenía que darse cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba? ¿Por qué...?

─Gracias, Edge. –El ninja la miró. Otra vez, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de su presencia.- Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. 

─No hay de qué. –Edge sonrió otra vez. El esfuerzo empezaba a agotarlo.- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Y eso era todo. Ese era el porqué que buscaba. Si ella quería un amigo, tendría un amigo. Si ella quería un héroe, tendría un héroe. Si ella quería irse, la dejaría marchar, si con ello se aseguraba que ella siguiera resplandeciendo así cada vez que sonreía.

Rydia asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

─Creo que deberíamos ir volviendo. Es decir, se suponía que íbamos a descansar, y míranos.

─Sí, será lo mejor. 

Rydia se internó en la gruta, de vuelta a la zona segura. Edge la siguió, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al brillo de los cristales. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, Edge es un cretino (en FFIV). Nada mejor que Edge en TAY mirando a Palom y muriéndose de vergüenza.  
> No, no soy pro RydiaxKain, pero si en 20 años de juego Rydia y Edge nunca están del todo juntos, por algo será.


End file.
